Fallen Angel
by GoddessStarra
Summary: Serenity has always been a faithful angel. But she is tired of living an immortal life without a sense of touch, smell, and most importantly—without human love. Longing to be like the humans she gaurds, she falls from Heaven and becomes a Fallen Angel.


_Title-_ _Fallen Angel  
__Chapter- Prologue: The Fall (The Choice)  
__Author- GoddessStarra a.k.a. StarGoddess (at Aria's Ink)  
_

_Disclaimer- I do not own SailorMoon or any of its characters. They belong to Naoko T., I'm only borrowing them for a little while. First, I want to thank EvilIllusions for editing this for me. Thanks girl! hugz_

_Karina is created by me and is my character. Please don't use her without my permission.This story just came to me one night, I went to sleep, thinking that I wanted to write a story, and I woke up in the middle of the night hours later and wrote it. The beginning is inspired by a movie I once saw, City of Angels, that an angel fell and stuff. The rest is my idea, and will have lots of twists. I'm excited, I have it all planned out, well at least the end. All I have to do is the middle. This is also my first real SM fanfic. Hope you like it!_

_Full Summary- Serenity has been a faithful angel since the beginning of Time. But she is tired of living an immortal life without a sense of touch, smell, and most importantly— without human love. Longing to be like the humans she gaurds and protects, she climbs to the highest cliff and falls. Leaving a life of eternal bliss for a strange mortal one. She is no longer a blessed angel; yet not fully a living human. So Serenity starts to live life as a Fallen Angel. Perhaps she'll fall again— in more ways than one._

_------------------------------------------------_

_Fallen Angel-- Prologue: The Fall (The Choice)_

The gate of Heaven shone with the greatness of a thousand silver stars. Swirls and globes of white sparks twirled as they danced all around. These were the immortal souls of Heaven's angels. They were busy enjoying the sweet clouds of pure snow. Playing. Dancing. Flying close to the doorway of their home.

Coming closer to the gate, two female angels appeared. Silver white hair seemed to glow on their own as it reflected on the brilliant gate. You see, angels come in all sizes and have delicate, soft wings. All of them have silver hair, but their eyes— their eyes, the doorway to their souls— are as various as the many different colors of Nature's flowers.

"Karina," the smaller angel started.

"Yes Serenity," the emerald eyed Karina answered in her native tongue.

"Why are we here?"

"Here? Well, because we are waiting to see the beautiful sunset of the earth as the everlasting globe drifts asleep below the horizon," she responded poetically.

"No, that's not what I meant," she paused, almost as if afraid to ask, "I mean, why did Father create us?"

"He created us because He loves us; we are his children, just like the millions of humans on earth, whom we all watch over."

"Why did He make us angels and not humans?" The curious angel asked.

"He has his reasons, mysterious as they are. He always does everything for a reason and is never, ever wrong."

"That makes sense, but it still doesn't answer my real question, do humans turn into angels?" Serenity asked.

"Well, it depends I guess. It happens, but it is rare. You see, all humans are born with a small thread of evil— with what many call original sin— the sin of their ancestors."

"A small thread of darkness?" Serenity repeated in awe.

Karina nodded and continued, "Like I said, they are born with the possibility of doing evil. Humans are not evil when they are born. It is the events of their own lives that changes their hearts and awakens that thread to thicken and wrap itself into that human's heart, enclosing it, squeezing it— like a parasitic snake, feeding off the hate. Very rarely, a human completely overcomes this snake and is good and pure."

"Like us?"

"In a way," Karina thought. "When they die, they all go to Heaven, as all good souls do. Only instead of living and staying in Paradise with their loved ones, they get the special wings they have earned in their lifetime."

"Amazing," Serenity responded. She then quietly asked a question she had always wondered, "Can angels become... become," she stuttered, "become humans?"

"Humans? That's silly, why would an angel wish to become a human? Leaving this celestial life of love and bliss? Throwing away immortally and immunity to old age and pain for a mortal life?" She stated in shock.

"Is it possible?" Serenity waited.

"Well," Karina looked at the gate and remembered another marble gate with different phases of the moon carved on to it. Then, she turned around, making sure that no one was close enough to hear. "It is said," she quickly glanced again, "It is _said_ that," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "That there was once a pure human who defeated a great evil and brought peace to earth. When she died, she was rewarded and became an angel. Although she could fly and live an immortal life, she was in despair. The sweet taste of a human life and love never disappeared from her lips. She had all her memories of a human, all the emotions of a human. Her human soul was trapped inside a celestial body, a body that is nothing more than an imaginary breeze to humans. She didn't want it. She didn't want this kind of eternal life. So, she went down to earth, to a great forest by a cliff, flew to the highest tree in the edge of the cliff, and simply fell."

"Fell?"

"She willingly dived into the earth, ending her angelic life. It is whispered that she became a human again, but this time an odd mixture of human and angel. She could walk on earth, be able to be seen by other humans, unlike us. But she was given a blessing, and a curse. A grave one. She was given a great responsibility— one over time and space. She guards the gate of Time and Space, of Chaos and Order.

She lives life as an "immortal mortal". She feels the pain of love and hate. She feels the anguish from a cut of a knife, and feels the bittersweet touch of happiness. She will never die, yet she will never live, but most of all, she will never again see Heaven's gates. The only gate she will ever be able to touch is the gate of Time. She will forever be guarding it, protecting it from Evil's deadly grasp. She became a _fallen angel_, such a strange creature. She'll be living an eternal life as a guardian angel who will never see Heaven; and as a human who will never see her loved ones. That she is, longing for the loving bliss of Heaven and the sweet kiss of a human breath. A tormented soul, no?" Karina finished.

"A fallen angel you say she is called?"

"Shh, be quiet Serenity."

"How do you know all about this?" Serenity bluntly asked.

Karina's eyes glittered mischievously. She twirled her hair on her finger innocently. And quickly snatched Serenity's golden halo and flew away with it. Serenity slowly responded, spreading her majestic wings and diving into the darkening blue sky, chasing her so called friend.

"You meanie! I'll get you!"

Farther and farther away they were getting from the gate of Heaven. And closer and closer to the earth's ground. Finally, Karina stopped on a grassy hill overlooking a stone paved bridge below.

Karina held the stolen halo in her hands, momentary forgotten. "Amazing isn't it? I have visited earth since the beginning of Time— since my birth— and the landscape still calms me. The clear, sparkling water is just like Father's eyes, so loving, so wise, so protecting."

The blue-eyed angel with her missing halo grabbed the stolen item. She placed it on her head, and it floated an inch above her hair. The halo, quiet content to be back on its owner, looked as if it never left its home at all.

"Humph," she mocked anger. Like the friendly angel she was, she couldn't stay mad at her halo thief and broke into a bright smile. "You're right, it is wonderful. It's so peaceful. It seems like it was just yesterday when Father created us, giving us our special wings and insights to protect and guard his numerous children on earth. Strange people they are, always battling with each other for senseless things." She sat down on the grass, holding her knees to her chest.

"Like all the fighting they are doing. Many are dying everyday, just for power and land." Karina also sat, near to Serenity.

"I wonder if they know about the great gifts Father gave them. Do you think they even know they have it— how lucky they are? Serenity reached for a white rose that was so beautiful and without any bruises at all. The sharp thorns, that would have instantly cut a human on contact, just fade through Serenity's pale hand, never moving, not even pretending to move as a breeze passed by.

"They know that they have it, they must; but I don't believe that they care. It's like the air that they breathe. Its everywhere and they need it to live, but," she paused, trying to make Serenity understand the complexity of humans, "They will never miss it, until... it is gone. And when it is gone, it's too late to enjoy it."

Serenity bent her nose down towards the single rose on the bush. It looked like the bush could only produce a single rose, thus, it put all of its energy in to creating it. All its beauty, all its peaceful tranquility shone in that rose as the bush held it as carefully as a proud parent. She inhaled the surrounding air, just like she had seen thousands of humans do in her immortal lifetime. She dreamed and she imagined the sweet fragrance of that pure white rose, but it didn't happen. Trying with all her might, longing to smell, yet; nothing happened. She was not truly alive, she had no physical body; thus, she could not touch and smell the purity of that rose. She could not even start to imagine it.

A faint emotion pulsed through her body, starting in her heart, and ending in her eyes. Almost as if her celestial non-body wanted to cry. Sadness. Anger. Frustration. Longing. She tried to kick the rose from her seated position, but like always, for thousands of millennias, her bare foot just went through.

"It's not fair." Serenity whispered, "Why couldn't He had made me different, given me the gift I always longed for, ever since I've set wings on earth's sky? Why..." Her voice broke.

"He has his reasons for everything..." Karina nonchalantly said as a blue and gold butterfly sat on the rose. "Its time to go home," she stated, never taking her emerald eyes off the butterfly. This small creature easily did what they could not— what Serenity so greatly desired to do.

She knew the sun would be setting soon, and that it would be time to go home. "I'll be up in a moment. Go ahead, and I'll be right behind you."

"As you say, just don't stay up too late." And so Karina left, feeling an emotion close to regret and sadness deep within— almost as if this would be the last time Karina would ever see Serenity as herself again.

Hours passed, seeming like a millisecond to a thousand millennia soul. The sun had long ago set into earth, and the moon rose to take its nightly place. She felt like that moon. So beautiful, so bright, so crescent; so empty and incomplete.

Suddenly, almost as if Time itself stopped, she heard horses nay and a carriage screech below. Although the veil of darkness covered the sky, the outline of the bridge could easily be seen with the moon's help.

More horses came, stopping forcefully at their masters' strong pull. A knife shone in the moonlight. A protective mother screamed. A raven child was yanked out of the carriage. Serenity flew closer, and saw a dirty looking man in peasant clothing holding a knife to the boy's slender neck.

The boy was calm; possibly he was so scared out of his wits that he could not react. Serenity focused unto his face, into his eye: Her heaven blue eyes met his midnight blue eyes, and saw something that she would never cease to remember. They came in flashbacks, these visions—

A baby version of this boy was being held by a woman in elegant, silk clothing. A crown on her head— a symbol of royalty. She was the Terran Queen, and the child, the prophesized Prince Endymion.

The image faded and another appeared. The same boy, only three years old was by the fireplace, drying his moist clothes which he got wet by splashing in the rain's puddles. A great smile that reached his twinkling eyes was on his chubby face.

Then, these visions became like a diamond's many facets, all possibilities of the future, and all going in unique directions; yet all having distinct, deeper similar fate. These were the effects to life's different causes and possibilities.

The chubby faced child disappeared and in its place a handsome young man, unmatched by any human that she, in all her immortal life, had seen. He was surrounded by beautiful women, all on him, begging to be his queen. Next to him Serenity saw a woman with blood red hair, she shuddered. That woman had a darkened soul; never had she felt so much hate and evil concentrated in one being.

Another image flashed, the handsome young prince carrying a beautiful golden haired young woman. She was hurt— so broken. Her spirit in fragments. He carried the sleeping woman to his white horse and rode, holding her as a porcelain doll.

Then, she saw the prince fighting in a duel. He was less than equally matched with his rival. He was tired. He was weak. He could ending his anguish now, and accept defeat, but he didn't— no, he couldn't. He had a purpose and would not let his sword down as strong thrusts were sent his way.

Now, the prince fell to the ground, yelling to the sky, cursing in the direction of Heaven. A broken spirit. A lost soul. Shattered, ready for the darkest evil to take seed.

Finally, she saw a stranger on a glass wall. The unknown entity had silver white hair and clear sky blue eyes that held surprise. This individual had soft white wings covering and holding her tightly. Never had she seen this being. Realization hit. That person in the glass was she. She shone gold, a burst of painful and powerful light. Another figure started to appear, but then the glass exploded. Sharp gold fragments bursting through the air.

She blinked. Her sight became her own. The visions left as fast and easily as they had appeared. Her eye contact with the child was interrupted. She heard the wind blow fabric. She saw a being in dark robes, a hood covered the face. The entity lifted it's head, the hood creep away. A woman. Her eyes seemed to say,

_Your choice..._

Confused, without thinking, Serenity speed to the boy. The knife was still held unto the boy, only now, the neck was scraping his delicate skin. Blood was oozing. Voices. The knife holding man was telling, commanding for something. The mother still screamed, begging, desperate.

Serenity flew to the boy, although she knew that she could not— that angels were not supposed to interfere with human affairs. A punishable taboo. Though she knew she could do nothing to help save the boy's life in her celestial body, she willingly dove. And she fell.

Feathers vibrated at great speeds. Unknowingly, she glowed a bright golden light. Overcome by a strange emotion and pain, she fell from the high mountain cliff and dove to the bridge; sweeping down, with her arms spread wide.

A second later, she was amazed that she held the boy in her arms. Her heart skipped a beat. A beat? Her mind was now thinking miles an hour. Questioning everything. He did not pass through? Holding him ever so tightly, she brought her face close to his. He was sweet and warm, and smelt like roses. Such was her great speed and pressure that she fell off the bridge, and into the river water below, with the boy still in her arms. Numb and faint, she was carried by the river. All she cared about was that the boy was safe. And with a smile on her lips, everything went black.

The lady in black robes smiled tearfully. _"Good luck Serenity."_ Her crimson eyes lingered as she faded and disappeared in the night to her little gate far, far from Heaven.

The wind blew, leaving one last message,

_Good luck, you fallen angel..._

_------------------------------------------------_

_You like? Please email and tell me what you think of my first Sailor Moon story. This was a big change for me, going from poems to stories. I think I did a good job considering it is my first. You can also visit my site and see my latest, most up to date stories. Thanks, Starra_


End file.
